Celebrity
by Ukendeavour
Summary: Bette Porter is a famous chat show host and she's madly in love with publisher Tina Kennard. How do they deal with Celebrity
1. Chapter 1

Celebrity

Prologue.

_LA Times, gossip column_

PORTER SPOTTED WEARING COMMITMENT RING_. _

Broadcaster Bette Porter, 40, was wearing a commitment ring on her ring finger during the launch party of the new season of The Porter Show. Porter, who is deeply private and very rarely comments on her private life would not be drawn on the subject of the gold band as she answered questions about her hit show. Porter has been known to be a bit of a player a few years ago however in recent months she has settled down and has been seen a couple of times with the same woman. However she would not be drawn onto the subject yesterday. The new season on The Porter Show starts in four weeks' time.

_People Magazine LA Edition. _

PORTER'S WOMAN REVEALED

Yesterday for the first time Bette Porter, 40, of the Porter Show was seen out and about in West Hollywood with her girlfriend. Rumours have been going around Hollywood for months that the onetime player had settled down. Yesterday Porter was seen out with publisher Tina Kennard, 31, Kennard runs Kennard Publishing a small company that prints independent books. They were seen together, holding hands and being open and honest about their relationship while out at a showing. Later that day at her twitter account Kennard wrote 'Yes I'm dating Bette Porter, she's made this year for me. couldn't love her more.'.

_Tina Kennard's Twitter feed._

TK –Tina Kennard.

Publisher

TK – Tina Kennard.

Waking up next to my baby is the most amazing feeling in the world. Plus she's rather sexy when sleeping. But don't tell her I said that

20 minutes ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

I'm trying to get Bette on Twitter, it's a slow process but I think I'm getting there with her. Once she gets it she will be on it more than me.

15 hours ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

Yes I'm dating Bette Porter, she's made this year for me. couldn't love her more.

1 day ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

Can't believe I've been with my baby a year, it feels like yesterday when she asked me out. I couldn't love anyone more right now.

2 days ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

Falling in love is the greatest feeling in the world. I couldn't love my baby more. She's all I've ever wanted.

3 days ago

_Bette Porter's house, West Hollywood._

Bette walked into her kitchen, smiling. For the first time she had moved in it was starting to feel like home since meeting Tina and having her at the house the house was starting to feel more and more like a home. Tina bought a warmness that Bette had never had before. She looked around the kitchen and grinned broadly when she saw Tina stood next to the coffee machine. Wearing only one of Bette's men's shirts, it barely covered her naked ass and Bette loved it. Tina was filling up the coffee machine. They had spent the morning making love. Bette walked up behind her, slowly put her arms around her , her hands locking over Tina's flat stomach, it moved the shirt up slight and when Bette put her head onto Tina's shoulder she got the most amazing view of her lovers breasts. She loved those breasts, they were just so perfect.

"Hey, sexy lady." Bette whispered as she kissed Tina's neck just below her ear.

"Hey baby, I thought you were still sleeping." Tina admitted, as she turned in her lovers arms and faced her grinning.

"I was. Then the bed seemed to get cold. I rolled over and my lover and best friend was missing." She grinned. Tina smiled back, lifting her hand to push Bette's hair out of her face, all Bette was wearing was her robe. Tina knew how cold she got when she wasn't there.

"You would think you can't be away from me." Tina joked, however as the words came out she saw a completely serious

"I hate being away from you." Bette said slowly, her hands slipping down to Tina's pert naked ass.

"Well, I do have to go back to my apartment later." Tina said slowly.

"Aww," Bette pouted at Tina.

"Please don't' pout at me Porter." Tina giggled.

"Move in with me." Bette said suddenly, looking deep into Tina's eyes that went from laughter to shock. She couldn't believe Bette

"What?" She whispered, looking deep into those dark eyes that always held her. her mouth had gone dry. They had been together a year. They had never talked about living together. they just spent most days together.

"Please move in with me. be here all the time?" Bette said slowly, her voice shaking she was so scared of rejection.

"I can't believe you're asking me." Tina said slowly locking her hands behind Bette's back.

"Well, erm. We've been together for a year. Most lesbians move in with weeks."

"I know that Bette." Grinning Tina looked deep into her eyes. "and YES." Bette almost jumped up. she was so happy. She kissed Tina passionately.

"I love you so much, I'm going to make you so happy."

"You already do." Tina grinned. Before they kissed again. They broke away again, Tina smiled looking deep into Bette's eyes. Seeing the love that she had for her reflected in her eyes. It was amazing that she could love this woman so wholeheartedly. Bette had been and is the first serious relationship that she had ever had.

"I love you too!" Tina said smiling. "Wow,"

"What you going to do with your apartment?" Bette asked,

"Well, I could rent it out. As I own it." Tina said, as she felt Bette's hands on her pert ass.

"That sounds like a plan, give you a little extra cash!"

"Yeh, I can do that." Tina smiled, looking into the face of her beautiful and talented girlfriend. "How did I fall in love with you!"

"I don't know but I'm so glad that you did." Bette laughed, before softly kissing Tina on the lips


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Bette Porter's Twitter Feed._

BettePorter – Bette Porter

What an amazing feeling? Waking up next to my amazing girlfriend. Made her breakfast in bed.

55 minutes ago

BettePorter – Bette Porter

I would like to see the floor in some rooms of my house, if only my girlfriend didn't have boxes everywhere.

15 hours ago

BettePorter – Bette Porter

Boxes everywhere! For goodness sake.

2 days ago

BettePorter – Bette Porter.

Okay so Tina's got me on twitter, this place is strange yet highly addictive. Already following loads of people. Wow such fun

4 days ago

_Tina Kennard's twitter feed._

TK – Tina Kennard.

Wow breakfast in bed. I could so get used to this. My baby really is a superstar.

32 minutes ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

Watching the sun set in my babies arms, somethings are priceless. I feel so lucky right now.

18 hours ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

We are running out of space for my boxes. Maybe I really do own too much stuff.

2 days ago

TK – Tina Kennard.

Just fell over another box BettePorter needs to stop moving them!

3 days ago

TK – Tina Kennard,

Finally got Bette online you can follow her at BettePorter go on you know you want too. Trust me, you do.

4 days ago

_Bette and Tina's House, West Hollywood._

Bette sat with her back against the headboard, a cup of black coffee in her hand. She was watching Tina beside her who was eating toast.

"I could get used to this."

"What?"

"Breakfast in bed with my girlfriend." Tina grinned. She looked at Bette wearing a black tank top and baggy PJ bottoms. All Tina was wearing is one of Bette's t-shirts.

"With me?"

"Well I was thinking of just the food but with you in a bonus I suppose." Tina said grinning.

"Oh great I come after food."

"You know you don't." Tina laughed. Putting her plates down and grinning at her woman Tina was smiling. That smile could stop her heart. It made her feel so alive. She could feel her heart in her chest when she looked at Tina. The one woman on earth she trusted. Fame had its costs. One of which was people would want to be with her for the fame and money but she knew that Tina wasn't like that. She knew that Tina was so different. From the moment that she walked onto the Studio floor, Bette knew that Tina was different. She smiled back at Tina as she moved closer to her and kissed her passionately. Her hand going to the back of Tina's head. Holding her in place. She wanted to show Tina that they may be equal but she was the more alpha of the two. She pushed her tongue into Tina's willing mouth, making Tina moan. Her own hands pushing up Bette's tank top to find bare flesh. When her ring made contact with Bette's warm skin, it made Bette laugh and she had to pull away leaving Tina panting and wanting.

"What?" Tina asked, looking into her lovers eyes.

"You're ring is fucking cold."

"Not used to it yet!" Tina teased. Bette looked at her completely serious.

"Up for some Sunday Morning easy loving?" Bette said in a completely serious voice, but Tina's reaction was to start laughing. Bette smiled back at her. Loving the sound of her laughter. Tina gently took Bette's mocha hand and gently pulled it under the sheets towards her very wet centre. Bette gasped as her fingers touched Tina's wetness.

"It would appear you are!" Bette grinned. She then pushed Tina down onto the bed. With her hands now on either side of Tina's head. Baring down on her. Slowly, painfully so, she moved down and took Tina's lips in a deep and passion kiss. Open mouthed, hungry kisses. Their tongues fighting each other, slipping in and out each other's mouths. Bette slipped herself between Tina's now spread legs. At the same time Tina's hands pushed Bette's tank top up. Bette got onto her knees and pulled it off revealing her pert breasts. Tina's hands went to them at once. She was a breast woman and loved Bette's. They both moaned. Bette at the fact that Tina's hands were on her. For Tina it was the feel of Bette's amazing breasts, her hard nipples in the centre of her prams

"You are so fucking sexy, you know that!" Tina breathed. Bette smiled at her words. She leant herself forward again and kissed her. Moving her kisses down Tina's neck. Towards Tina's small breasts. Tina's fingers went into Bette's hair softly running her fingers through the dark curls as Bette took one of Tina's hard nipples into her mouth. She moaned. She couldn't help it. The pleasure ripped through her body. Bette carried on down Tina's body. Her mouth grazing Tina's flat white stomach. she looked down just in time to see Bette's head between her legs. Their eyes locked. Bette took Tina's clit into her mouth not breaking eye contact as she sucked Tina's eyes closed as she let her body just feel Bette's mouth and tongue on her clit.

"Baby…" Tina moaned, her hand still in Bette's hair, her other hand holding onto the sheets in a strong fist. "Please…fuck me…" Tina moaned. Bette couldn't help but smile, she moved her mouth away from Tina's wet centre.

"I thought that's what I was doing?" Bette grinned, watching as she took two fingers, gently pushing them into her lover. Tina's hips bowed of the bed. Bette smiled as she leant forward again and took Tina's clit back into her mouth. One of Tina's hands moved to her own breast as her other went into Bette's hair. Holding Bette's head in place. Tina pulled at her own breast, moaning. Bette felt Tina's knees pull up in the bed as she rested her feet flat onto the bed.

"Fuck…oh God baby!" Tina moaned. Her hops moving in rhythm with Bette's fingers. She through her head back, her eyes closing. Bette loved her like this, totally lost in their loving making. She could feel Tina's internal walls tightening as well as listening to Tina's now sallow breaths.

"Come for me baby!" Bette said before sucking harder on Tina's clit as her fingers moving quicker, Tina held her breath for a moment before screaming.

"oh GOD, FUCK, YES, YES, BABY!" her whole body was shaking as she came. She slowly relaxed and smiled when she saw Bette above her, she had moved while Tina was enjoying the end of her climax. She kissed Tina, making her taste herself on Bette's lips.

"I love you!" Bette whispered. Smiling at her lover.

"I love you too!" Tina replied suddenly gaining a little bit of energy. She pushed Bette onto her back and kissed her again.

"Baby!" Bette said as her hands found Tina's butt.

"Mmm…What?" Tina said, kissing Bette's amazing neck.

"I want you so much!" Bette admitted, Tina pushed Bette's PJs down. Her fingers at once found Bette's clit. Bette looked deep into Tina's eyes, as Tina pushed three fingers into her.

"Ahh Baby." Bette said before pulling Tina down into a kiss. The passionate kiss. Seemed to be endless. As Tina's fingers moved in and out of Bette, Bette's hips moved in time with Tina's magical fingers. They didn't break the kiss. Tina didn't want too she loved it when they made love like this. it was more passionate when they kissed all the way through. Tina could feel Bette's climax building Bette sucked on Tina's bottom lip making them both moan. Bette's body tensed and shook as she came hard around her partners fingers. Tina realised the kiss and looked at Bette's stunning face, as Bette gasped as the last of her climax hit. Bette looked at into Tina's eyes.

"Now, that is what I call a wake up call." Bette said. Tina suddenly started laughing and rolled of Bette, laughing hard.

"Bette." Bette rolled onto her side and looked at her girlfriend. Her very naked and laughing girlfriend whose breasts were moving as she laughed.

"You are so fucking sexy!" Bette said slowly.

"I know!" Tina said, as she got up and ran into the bathroom. Bette watched from the bed. Watching Tina's naked butt disappear behind the closing door.

Tina closed the door on Bette's top of the range Saab. Within seconds of them parking they had noticed the large group of paparazzi. Now the paparazzi had noticed them. Tina had never dealt with them before this was the first time there had been this many. It scared her. she was shaking now. Her hand locked in Bette's as Bette fed the parking metre. Having Bette's strong fingers locked into hers was the best feeling in the world.

"Fuck, there are loads of them." Tina whispered as they checked the time on the metre before moving off.

"I know baby, but they are all trying to get that million dollar shot." Bette replied as they slowly walked along the street with Tina shaking slightly.

"What's that?" Tina asked, trying to forgot that people where taking their picture or looking at them.

"Us kissing." Bette said honestly. Tina hadn't been ready for this. She knew that the public loved Bette and everything about her. she just didn't know that they were so into her private life.

"Is that why they can't come near the house."

"Yes," Bette said. "I've got a restraining order around the house. So I can have some sort of private life." Bette said slowly. As they walked along the road the press followed the couple who were chatting and smiling, as well as holding hands. Tina thought it was best to follow Bette's lead. She didn't want to come across as lost or nervous. She knew that privacy was a big thing for Bette. As they entered the store the paps waited outside. Bette turned to the young lady standing near the door to greet customers.

"Hello, we have an appointment with Mr Harder!"

"Yes Miss Porter. I'll just go and check that he is ready for you." She looked at Bette like she knew who she was. Bette just smiled at her as Tina watched on.

"That was scary Bette!" Tina said,

"I've never seen them that bad before!" Bette admitted.

"Is it because you're now in a relationship!"

"Maybe." She put her arm around Tina's shoulder and pulled her closer. They could both hear the cameras going off behind them. As Mr Hardy walked forward.

"Hello Ms Porter, please come this way!" Bette and Tina followed the short older man into his office. Over the next half an hour Bette and Tina explained what they wanted in the new kitchen. As well as giving Mr Hardy the measurements. They decided on colour, flooring, cupboards and sink. Once both Bette and Tina were happy they took their leave. As they were about to leave the store a young woman. who had been there when they had arrived, come up to Bette with a small book.

"Ms Porter?" Bette turned and smiled at her, Tina stepped back slightly as she didn't want to get in the way.

"Hey!"

"Please can I have your autograph.

"Sure what's your name?" Bette asked taking the pen and pad off the girl.

"Sarah!" she said looking so happy that she was getting Bette to sign it for her. "Also please can I have a photo?"

"Sure!" Bette said! "Ti will take it?"

"Yeah sure?" Tina said taking the iPhone the young girl passed her and taking the photo of Bette and her fan. "Sorted." Tina said passing the phone back.

"Thank you so much." She said almost jumping around.

"It's a pleasure." Bette said putting her arm around Tina's waist as they made their way back down the street. The paps on their tail at once. Both women got into the car and drove away as quick as possible. Tina sat back.

"Is every outing going to be like that now?"

"I bloody hope not!" Bette grinned.

"I think I preferred it when we were hiding." Tina admitted. "At least then we could walk the streets.

"Yeah," Bette said watching the road. "But I couldn't hold your hand or touch you. Now I can so that's a plus side." Bette said grinning.

"I suppose so!" Tina said, "I'm betting those photos will be on the net as soon as we get home. it's not good!"

"More than likely," Bette said disappointed as they pulled into the drive of the house. She cut the engine. Bette turned and looked at her girlfriend. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I guess being with you is going to be like that. I'm not in front of the camera so I don't get that fame!"

"I never wanted it." Bette said honestly. She thought for a second. "I've been so private."

"I know, maybe we should be a little bit more open. Then they may leave us alone."

"I think that may be a good idea!" Bette said slowly.

"Okay!" Tina said smiling before leaning over and gently kissing Bette's lips. Her hand in Bette's amazing curly brown hair. Bette pulled away. Looking deep into Tina's hazel eyes.

"Do you know something?"

"What?" Tina said slowly

"You really are the most gorgeous woman on the planet." Bette said with such passion in her voice that it bought tears to Tina's eyes.

"That's strange." Tina said, running her hand down Bette's face. "Because I was thinking the same thing about you!" Tina laughed.

"God I love you!" Bette grinned.

"I love you too baby!" they got out of the car. As Shane popped her head over the fence

"Hey, loving your twitter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tina said.

"Well Bette's been on for four days and now has over one million followers."

"You are joking?" Bette said, shocked

"Nope and Tina's nearly got to a million!"

"Are you, Alice and Dana included in that?" Tina asked.

"Of course. How else am I going to know as much as Alice." Shane said winking.

"Good point!" Tina laughed.

"Are we doing family night?" Shane asked most Sunday's they had family night.

"We are still unpacking so maybe next week, yeh?"

"Yeh that's cool." Shane said "I'll let Alice and Dana know we are doing it next week!"

"Thanks Shane!"

"It's okay, see you guys later!"

"See you later!" Bette and Tina went into the house.

"Now this unpacking?" Bette laughed and looking at Tina boxes which were still all around the living room.


End file.
